Such systems are sufficiently known in practice, wherein beams (transverse beams and longitudinal beams) are mounted on regular roof plates, saddle stones or roof tiles. The solar modules are then fastened to these beams. The beams additionally build up the roof with the modules and due to screw connections leaks can occur on the roof, which subsequently require an increased sealing effort.